


missing you

by orphan_account



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, Sobbing, Unexpected Visitors, ecolo might be a bit ooc? not sure, ecolos being soppy and ringo is attempting to comfort him, how do i tag this ... im so terrible at tagging, im trying but my personal hcs get in the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ecolo goes to secretly check on Ringo, like usual. But this time - he really misses the sound of her voice and pays her a visit.
Relationships: Ringo Ando/Ecolo
Kudos: 11





	missing you

Traversing across dimensions, it's all Ecolo ever does - it's his purpose, after all, what he's meant to do. Sounds lonely, right?

The dimension he was currently passing was Suzuran. Ecolo loved to check on his dearest Ringo every night, you know, to see if she's doing fine. He really cherishes the girl - Ringo is the only one who remembers him fully and likes him for the way that he is. That is why Ecolo cares for Ringo so, so much.

The being passed by her parent's grocery store - they lived upstairs from there. He started to slowly shift to Ringo's bedroom window, and peeped into it. She was sleeping peacefully, as usual, and a soppy smile formed across his face. Ecolo was happy she was peaceful right now, and would've started to roam away from Suzuran.

... however, tonight was very different. He didn't want to leave her. The once-was smile reformed into a slight, confused frown. Ecolo managed to leave without a care in the world yesterday, weeks ago, months ago before this - so why was he so hesitant about leaving today?

He wasn't going to leave tonight. Ecolo felt as if he would regret it later if he did, so he reverted to his human form so he could tap on the window - his gooey texture would phase through the window if he stayed the way he was - and besides - Ringo's parents didn't know who he was yet.

Ringo wouldn't mind if he woke her up, right? They haven't seen eachother in ages.

Ecolo tapped on the window.

_Tap tap._

No response. She must be fast asleep... he tapped on the window again, but with more force.

_Tap tap tap._

He could see the apple girl rubbing her eyes from inside the window. ".. E-Eh...-.. who's tapping at my windowwww...~" Ringo drowsily mumbled, still half asleep.

"Ringie... it's me...- Eco..." Ecolo whispered through the window delicately. He didn't want to wake anyone else in the neighbourhood up, he wanted to only see Ringo - and that's it.

Ringo jolted up from her bed, and creaked to the window to open up the window. "Ecolo...? What's the matter...-? It's 4 in the morning... just come in through the window.."

Ecolo didn't realise that, you see. He doesn't know how time works - he's just aware about months, days and years.

Ecolo started to come in through the window, took a seat on the side of her bed, and then explained why he's here so late. ".. Ringo, I don't want this to sound creepy or anything to you, I really don't..."

Ringo took a place next to him and looked with a sympathetic smile. "Go on, Eco, it's fine, I'll understand..."

"... I sortaaaaa visit you every night. Sometimes, I get very worried about you and I resist the urge to go talk to you... however, tonight is different. I couldn't..." He keeps mumbling up his words too much, in an attempt to not sound like a huge stalker.

"It's fine, Ecolo. I honestly don't mind..."

"But I'm safe, Eco, I'm doing okay? There's no need to worry. You can leave now, right?" Ringo muttered, kind of regretting what she said at the end.

"... no, no.. It's not _just_ that at all, actually. It's really not..." Ecolo looked down, admitting that there was another reasoning to all of this

"Go on... I'm listening to you." Ringo shifted closer to him in curiosity.

"... I just... really love you, alright?" Ecolo sort of broke down into tears saying that.

Ringo looked at him with a concerned expression... he'd never known Ecolo to be so _soppy,_ let alone someone who even experiences sadness. He always seemed so... cheerful, always getting into mischief. Ringo was not expecting to see him in such a self-destructive state tonight.

"... Eco, please face my way..." Ringo softly spoke to the crying being. 

He shifted his head towards Ringo, his hair slowly flopping the other way. "Y-Yeah...-? Rin-"

Ringo left a soft kiss on Ecolo's forehead. "It's going to be alright, Ecolo. I promise you..."

Ringo's voice was so softly mannered, it was like an arrow in Ecolo's heart. How was he able to deserve someone so amazing to him? She was the girl he constantly thought about, everyday, 24/7. Despite his nature that come off as obsessive and malicious - even though it wasn't that way at all - the red haired girl still opened up to Ecolo.

"You can stay over tonight, if you'd like... you know how to hide from parents, right?" Ringo smiled, judging him.

Ecolo wiped his eyes a bit, laying down next to Ringo. "Yeah, I'm sure."


End file.
